1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device that includes a metal member around an antenna radiator of an antenna device, thereby reducing a degradation in antenna performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices may be equipped with at least one antenna that is suitable for an individual service, such as location tracing, wireless communication, global roaming, etc. With the slimness of electronic devices and an increase in the number of components that are equipped to the electronic devices for multiple functions, it may be difficult to ensure antenna performance, which is an important factor of wireless mobile communication.
Accordingly, when an antenna is mounted on a user device with inadequate space, as a result of too many peripheral elements being provided on the user device, antenna performance may be degraded.